Compliance of Wanting
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Sesshoumaru and Rin share a moment of wanting with a playful exchange of words leading up to their consummation. Who needs a reason for a pointless lime fic?


An: The SessRin category, I have decided, is in need of more _fruitful_ content. Who says plotless oneshots are a thing of sin? Personally, I think everyone could use a little more pseudo-smut in their lives. And since I'm feeling frisky, you get a bonus limerick with tonight's main course. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply.

--- --- ---

_Long ago he saved her_

_And devoutly she followed his path_

_They were an odd sight to behold in the forest_

_But whispers and murmured comments were passed onto his wrath_

_Through the mountains and the streams they travel_

_And see animals like deer and cats and maybe a random duck_

_But onward they keep on walking_

_Until the day Sesshoumaru and Rin might-_ well, you get the picture…

**Compliance of Wanting** --- --- ---

"Was I such an unruly child?"

"You are the bane of my existence _now_," he said in a good-humored tone that was not so unlike the voice he used every other time he spoke. She knew his emotions, though. Really knew them and understood them on a deep level.

"You never scolded me the way Jaken did," she commented from beside him, toying with a lock of his silky, white hair. He didn't seem to mind the action. He didn't seem to mind her.

He was propped against the wall in the corner where she had requested their futon be placed. She felt safer when her back was not so open to attack. It was a side effect of their years of traveling the countryside, and a lesson in protection that he had taught her long, long ago.

"Your actions never required scolding," he stated plainly. "You were a good child."

His gaze settled on the bare leg sticking out of the thick, dark sheets covering the futon. She was laying comfortably on her back in an unconsciously submissive pose that pleased him to extents he hadn't thought possible. It was funny how he had never enjoyed the act of sleeping much until she had come of age. Now he couldn't get enough of his bedchambers.

"You're smirking," she said.

His eyes traveled up to her face, shadowed heavily by the flickering light of the candle. Her eyes were half-lidded in content, and a lazy smile graced her face.

"So I am," he replied. "Is it so uncommon?"

"I would rather see you smile, no matter how out of place that would seem," she said with a chuckle.

"This Sesshoumaru will not be made a mockery of," he scoffed.

"Don't be so prideful," she replied. "There is no one here but me."

"Of that much I am aware."

A clawed hand reached out, skimming a finely shaped talon from her knee and up past her thigh. His fingers pushed away the obstructing material so they could rest on her hip. Fortunately for him, the action bared the plane of her torso and distinctively feminine regions to his appreciative view.

Her lazy smile turned into one of brazen want at the shift of desire in his eyes. Once upon a time that look was enough to turn her steel resolve into nothing. Now the anticipation was almost more than she could take.

"My Lord…"

"Patience," he hissed, laying his palm against the warm skin of her stomach. It quivered under the touch, sending a hazy feeling of euphoria up to cloud her mind. She bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape.

"When you were a child I frequently questioned my decision to allow your loyalty," he began. "A human-demon alliance was a thing of treachery."

"Does it not-"

His fingers came to rest against her lips, and a breathy exhale quieted any of her statement that was left unsaid. His finely-shaped eyebrows arched in apparent expectation of her disobedience. She held her silence for him.

"Humans and demons oppose each other naturally," he said, moving his finger along the line of her jaw. "We are enemies."

Leaning down, he nipped at her chin, flicking his tongue out once to taste the skin. She tilted her head back, pushing into the soft mat of the futon. Lower still, he trailed his lips along the line of her jaw, testing the skin there as well. She closed her eyes at his ministrations, using every ounce of control not to make a sound.

"And enemies we shall remain until the sky turns black and all life is taken from the planet in an act of godly justice," he whispered, nuzzling at her ear. "How do you see me?"

Her dark eyes opened to look at his intense gaze. He hovered just above her face, a hand's length away from touching noses. It was how he best chose to view her, when she was so close that he could hear, smell, and see everything about what made her beautiful.

"Dangerous," she said softly.

"Indeed?" A subtle smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. If she were any other person she would have been scared. To lie beneath a smiling demon was a thing of nightmares. A thing of death. "Perhaps I should show you how dangerous I can be."

A matching grin tugged at her own lips, one that she could not and would not hide from him. Ever since her youth he had been a thing of happiness, the joy-bringer. Even now, tucked safely away in the haven of his bedchamber, she would not deny him the evidence of her contentment.

"If you think a reminder is in order," she said submissively, "then by all means remind me."

A throaty growl escaped his barely parted lips. It was the telltale sign of his lack of restraint, even in the solitude of Rin's company. Even when they were alone, unbridled emotion was rare. There were times, of course, when her passive demeanor demanded that his dominant side take over. In those times she accepted him even when more powerful beings than her meager, human self would have faltered.

The perfectly masculine hand with perfectly sculpted talons lightly scratched their way up her torso, pushing the remaining cloth away from her body. Exposed to the cooler air of the room, a shiver worked its way through her skin. She was tense, excited.

Gazing at her nudity pleased him greatly, more than he would admit to even her. She was beautiful, and always agreeable to his eyes. There were times that left him wondering if she wasn't the reason for which artists painted, or the reason for which sculptors sculpted.

Under his fingertips he felt her skin adjust to the feelings that were flaring up deep within the pit of her stomach. She would claim that the air was to blame, but it would only be in jest. He knew this, and she knew that he knew. Still, they had their little games.

"You are cold?" he asked teasingly, his hand resting just above her stomach.

"The winters are known for their bitter temperatures," she said playfully.

"Perhaps I shall cover you and shield you from the chill," he said, reaching over for the sheet.

One of her hands shot out, grabbing his wrist boldly. She drew it back to her body, laying it gently on one of her aching breasts. A smirk crossed his features as he tended to his female, giving her the pleasures for which she had so audaciously asked. His own desire intensified as she began to make the sounds that drove him to the limit.

"You neglect yourself," she choked out as his hand worked diligently on bringing her satisfaction that he himself had not yet ventured after.

"This Sesshoumaru will not give in to greed," he said tonelessly.

Rin reached a hand up to pull his face down to meet hers. She kissed him soundly, biting gently at his bottom lip and then soothing the motion with her tongue. It was her usual show of adoration, an action that he never grew tired of, not then and not ever.

"Consider it an act of kindness," she grinned. "You will do more good for me than you will for yourself."

"So it shall be," he conceded, nodding his head in acquiescence.

And to her body he conceded his longings, and to his spirit she conceded her want.

--- --- ---

An: So… thoughts? Questions? Comments?

There's plenty more to read on my author's page. Lots of stuff hopefully coming soon. Your reviews always encourage me to keep at my writing. I hope you'll not hold your silence (because I accept both anonymous and regular reviews).

**It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.**


End file.
